


Third Time's a Charm

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Bill Weasley showed up at Hermione Granger's flat for the third time that week. The tell-tale countdown clock glowing above his head.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my N2 square which was the prompt: Fuck or Die.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

“This is the third time this week,” Hermione Granger hissed as she yanked Bill Weasley into her flat. She hoped none of her Muggle neighbors saw him. “Just what in the hell is going on at Gringotts?” she asked, eyeing the countdown that glowed above his head like Damocles’ sword.

“It’s a tricky object, Granger. Every level of curses I remove ends in… this,” he gestured to the bright blue numbers above his head, slowly ticking down the time to when he would die. If he didn’t shag someone first, that was.

“What is it? A cursed dildo?” Hermione grumbled as she went into her kitchen to make some tea. They had time yet, at least four hours, although they had found out last time this happened that the countdown began to speed up when there were two hours left. Quite the curse then.

Bill laughed, it was warm and hearty and Hermione couldn’t help it when her lips twitched in response. Honestly, why was he even bothering with her anyway? The only reason it had happened the first time was because she went to Gringotts to consult with him on a project she was working on for the Ministry archives. That time the curse had hit them both.

It made sense then, to just Apparate back to Bill’s flat and get it taken care of. They were adults, they could be objective about the whole thing. But twice more? That was starting to feel like a habit.

“How many more layers of curses are there?” Hermione asked as she set the tea service on the small table in her kitchen.

Bill rubbed the back of his neck. “Three? Maybe four? Honestly, sometimes it’s hard to tell. You think you’re done with it all and bam, there’s another layer, another curse.”

“And this shag or die curse happens to be tied into each layer?” Hermione asked, eyeing him closely. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him, it was just… odd. She poured tea for them both, hoping to soothe her nerves. It shouldn’t be that nervewracking, but somehow it was. Bill still had that friend’s-older-brother feel to him that she couldn’t quite get over. He was like the cool kid in school while she was decidedly not.

“So far,” Bill replied, grinning cheekily at her. “You going to help me out here, Granger? Or should I make my way down to the Leaky and try my luck there.”

“If you can get a witch to overlook the bright blue numbers above your head, be my guest,” Hermione replied, gesturing for the door.

Bill sighed. “You know I probably could. But that’s a lot of work when you’ve already helped me out twice before…” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and really, with the Weasley charm, how was she supposed to resist?

“Drink your tea,” Hermione admonished him, blushing and looking away. She wouldn’t look too hard at his motives. He wasn’t wrong, she knew about the curse, she’d helped him before; she was the path of least resistance.

Not that any witch wanted to be someone’s path of least resistance, she thought glumly. Which was clearly what this was turning out to be. _Enjoy it while it lasts_ , Ginny’s voice floated through her mind and Hermione almost snorted into her tea. Ginny would have a field day if she knew what Hermione and Bill had been getting up to. Not that she’d be upset, probably excited. Ever since her very failed relationship with Ron, Ginny had been a little put out that Hermione wasn’t going to be the sister she always wanted.

Hermione finished her tea and turned to the kitchen to tidy up. It’s not like what she and Bill were doing would turn into anything more than this. A friend helping a friend.

“Don’t be mad, Granger,” Bill said, his hands sliding around her hips from the back. “I can go down to the Leaky if you want,” he whispered against her neck, “but I don’t think that’s what you actually want.” She shivered as he placed a soft kiss, just behind her ear. “Is it?”

She gripped the counter before her as Bill’s assault on her neck made her lose all resolve. No, she really did not want him to go down to the Leaky. Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck, pulled his head toward hers, and pressed their lips together. Bill growled in his throat as he backed her into the counter. Once her bum hit counter, he lifted her up to perch on the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their kissing intensifying the entire time.

Hermione’s heart was racing as she pushed Bill’s robes from his shoulders. She attacked his button-down beneath until it too was fluttering to the floor of her kitchen.

“Fucking need you,” Bill murmured against her lips, sliding his hands under her arse and picking her up. She clung to him as he navigated around her flat to her bedroom. If she stopped moving, she’d start thinking, so she kissed her way down his neck, stopping to nibble on his earlobe.

He sat on her bed, Hermione still perched on his lap as he began undressing her; pulling her shirt from her jeans and helping her maneuver it over her head. Her bra disappeared around the same time, he laid back. Within moments, his hands were on her waist and he was grinding his erection up into her.

“See what you do to me?” he murmured, his eyes dark as he watched her. Hermione rolled her hips, enjoying the way it made him hiss and bite his lips.

With a growl, Bill swept his hands over her hips and his and suddenly they were both completely naked. Hermione whimpered, she wouldn’t admit it, but that display of silent, wandless magic had her soaking.

“Merlin,” he hissed when her cunt came into contact with his cock. He wasted no time, in helping her situate herself.

Hermione gasped as she slid down his cock, the first thrust felt so good. Bill lifted a hand to her breast, thumbing her nipple as he flexed his hips up into hers, helping her set a rhythm. The hand on her hip slipped to the side and he began thumbing her clit.

“Fuck, Bill,” she whined as her breath caught in her throat. She was right on the verge of her climax and just needed a little more to get her there.

“That’s a good girl,” Bill murmured, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple at the same moment he pressed on her clit.

She cried out as her orgasm swept over her. Goose flesh broke out across her body as she shuddered and finally collapsed on his chest. His cock was still hard and pulsing inside her as she caught her breath.

“You’re so bloody gorgeous when you come,” he murmured against her temple.

Hermione snorted and pulled her head back to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Sometime, I’ll make you watch, you’ll see,” he promised, leaning down to kiss her. Then, without warning, he rolled her off of him and onto her stomach. She lifted her hips as he pulled on them and sighed as he sank back inside her. Sliding his hand up her back, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her up, wrapping another arm around her waist, until her back was pressed against his chest.

“I’ll fuck you just like this,” he whispered into her ear, interspersed with kisses along her neck. Her legs were spread wide over his and the hand not gripping her hair, slid down to her clit. “The mirror will be right in front of us. Your eyes will be drawn to the way my cock splits you over and over again.”

Hermione moaned at the image he was painting. She could practically see it and found that she _wanted_ to see it. She wanted to watch as he fucked her, as he fingered her clit and thumbed her nipples and made her lose control.

The hand in her hair, tilted her head, just far enough that Bill could kiss her. “Would you like that?” he whispered against her lips.

Hermione nodded. “Yes,” she whispered. Bill’s smirk was all the answer she got as he pressed his lips to hers and mimicked with his tongue what he was doing with his cock.

It didn’t take long for Hermione to come once more, this time, Bill followed right behind her. He grunted and shuddered, wrapping both arms around her as they both collapsed to the bed. Hermione twisted in his arms to get a look above his head and smirked when she saw that the numbers above his head were gone.

“I’m good?” he asked, his eyes closed, a serene smile on his face.

“Yep, no more curse,” Hermione replied. Part of her felt sad, but after two very good orgasms, she couldn’t give it too much thought.

“Good,” he murmured, tucking her head against his chest and sighing. Hermione summoned her wand and flicked it, bringing a blanket from the chest at the end of the bed to cover them both. She thought she might miss the post-coital cuddle session the most and couldn’t decide if she wanted the additional layers of curses to include the shag or die curse or not.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
